You Don't Have to Keep it in
by Donttouchmyknee
Summary: Natsu and Happy show up at Lucy's house uninvited. But what happens after Happy goes to Wendy and Carla's and leaves Natu and Lucy alone? Meanwhile Lucy is dealing with some hard stuff but she doesn't want to burden anybody else with her troubles but can she keep it in? This is my first story guys so be nice haha Also I'm new to the site as well. I do not own Fairy Tail obvi (Nalu)
1. Surprise!

"Ahh!" Lucy tripped as she found Natsu right behind her bedroom door she had just opened. "Hey Natsu What the hell do ya think you're- oh forget it! I knew you would be here anyway…"

"Aye you just didn't expect him to be right behind the door!" The little blue cat, Happy, announced.

"Lucy you're really easy to scare!" The grin on the fire eater's face couldn't have been bigger.

"So why are you guys here anyway?" The blonde questioned as she got up from the floor. The dragon boy began to open his mouth but the girl was apparently faster and butted in. "Let me guess you want food?"

"Aye! Fish!" The cat interrupted as well.

"No1 Now will you guys shut it and let me talk!?" The boy finally got a word in. Lucy and Happy both covered the mouths with their hands and Natsu began to talk. "We're here because I was going to sleep over!"

Lucy twitch, _so he just decides himself sleep over at __**my**__ house!? Who does he thinks he is?_

Natsu noticed she looked a bit displeased. "Aw come on Lucy we haven't had alone time in like forever! We need catch up time! Catch – up!" He explained as he threw his hands about.

Lucy began to smile, she thought about how earlier that day her and Levy chatted up about their little crushes. About how Gajeel always wanted to be alone and Natsu never wanted to be alone anymore.

"_That's really ironic isn't it!?" The pixie girl laughed. "I know I can get Gajeel to come around though! And hey! Don't worry about Natsu! Knowing him he's probably noticed too and is planning a time to catch up with you as we speak! Either that or he's just oblivious! Haha!" Lucy sighed and Levy laughed again. "I said don't worry Natsu really cares about his friends… not to mention his girlfriend!"_

"_I-It's not like that!"_

"_Sure."_

"Hey uh Lucy, you've been spaced out for a while you okay? It's kinda creepy" The winged kitty giggled.

"WATCH IT CAT."

"Anyway Lucy! I'm going to Wendy and Carla's later so you and Natsu will be totally alone!" The cat winked at her, though she just ignored it.

"Aw Happy do you not want to catch up with me?"

"It's not that I-" Happy explained.

"You just wanna see your girlfriend" The blondie teased

"She's not my girlfriend!" The winged creature fired back

"Right." After her little teasing session with Happy, Lucy looked toward the other boy. "So it's just us tonight, huh?" Realizing her words right after they came out of her mouth her cheeks turned a bright Crimson.

"Right! Just us!" When he said it steam seems to puff out of her mouth and her cheeks shined brighter. After Happy Joked about how Lucy "liiiiiked him" and how her cheeks could lead Santa's sleigh through fog like Rudolf, The three of them laughed and joke and even played some board games, though surprisingly Happy would always win.

"Anyway I should get going before it gets dark! See ya Lucy! Oh and Goood Luuuuccck~" Happy teased as he brought out his wings and started to hover.

"Luck? What does he mean by that? Loopy?" The Salmon haired boy questioned.

"It's LUCY. And Let's just forget that okay? Stupid cat…." The blue mini flew out the window.

"See ya later Happy!" Nastu called to his friend.

"Safe trip!" The brown eye girl also called out. Now it was just her and Natsu…. Her and… Natsu…

_OH CRAP! I'm not ready for this come back Happy1 Come baaaaaaack!_


	2. The Struggle

**Okay guys I have a lot of ideas for fanfiction so yeeyeye but mostly for Nalu cuz that's like my otp right now c:**

"So Lucy what do you do when you're home alone?" Natsu wondered. He then thought of all the possibilities.

The blondie put her hand to her chin and looked up. "Oh well usually first I write a letter"

The dragon boy raised an eyebrow. He was a bit let down. I mean, writing a letters doesn't seem that exciting. "To who?"

Lucy didn't know how to answer I mean, it's kinda hard to explain that she sends them to somebody who wouldn't even get them. "I-I uh I write them to the servants back home, they were really nice to me and they were like family s-so I figured I should write to them to tell them how I'm doing!" She let out a nervous laugh. It was true that the servants were like family so when she lied about writing to them it kinda made her feel guilty about _**not**_ writing to them. "A-Anyway I'm going to do that now"

"Aww then what am I supposed to do?" The fire eater pouted as Lucy made her way to her desk.

"Hey wait a second where's my quill?!" She frantically started looking under books and papers. "Natsu, have you seen my—"She turned to Natsu and saw him with feather utensil in his mouth. "Give that back!"

"Ah ah ah~ Come and get it" It seemed as though demon horns sprouted from his head after he said those muffled words.

_That big jerk! I can't believe him!_ Lucy thought even though she grinned and tackled him to the ground. "Ha! Not as week as I seem huh!?"

Natsu laughed at that comment. "Yeah right!" Still keeping the quill away from her. He was now laying on the floor as she was sitting on her stomach trying to get the writing utensil she needed away from him. Thank god she had worn shorts and a T-shirt today or else it would have been kinda awkward. She grabbed his arms and he was fighting back. He turn the tables and toppled on top of her.

Lucy realized the position and turned red. Her mouth was open in shock. Now Natsu was dense when it came to these things but Lucy didn't have time to think about that! "N-Natsu get off!"

The quill dropped out of his mouth as he scrambled off of her. "W-Wow Lucy's red she must be mad!"

_That's not why I'm red you idiot… _Lucy thought as she sat up and grabbed her quill.

"Sorry Lucy I thought we were having fun…" Natsu looked down like a sad puppy and Lucy sighed and smiled.

"I-I really was having fun Natsu!" She mumbled the next part so he couldn't really hear, "B-But there are some things you can't do"

Natsu sat up straight and excited. "So now what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to write a quick letter alright?" Lucy sat down at her desk and got some papers out and readied her quill.

"But that's boringgggg" Natsu cried.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes as she began to write.

**Okay theres more! This is just the second chapter I'm going to try and write the third chapter as well tonight because with me there's no such thing as writers block! I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far. **

**Tanks for reading!**


	3. Letters

Lucy began to write.

_Dear Mom,_

_ Remember that Natsu guy? Well he really pulled through! Remember when I said we not never got time alone? Well he came over to see me just for that reason. He's really the kinda guy who doesn't let down his friends, huh? _

_ Anyway, how are you? I really miss you. I've been haunted lately… Haunted I guess by my past. I can't talk about it to anybody else because, well I don't want to burden them. All f my friends have their own problems, their own sadness, and mine… I guess mine seem petty to theirs. _

Lucy kept writing. She wrote about how she wish she could help more on jobs and how she missed her Dad. But the way how he was before her mother left. And how she missed her mother greatly. She then talked about the emptiness inside of her left by her mother's absence. She wrote, and wrote, and wrote.

Finally she put her pencil down and quickly rushed out of the room. Natsu, who had been taking a short nap had woken up by her leaving. "Lucy?" She looked at her desk. "Where'd se go…?"

He got up and stood at her desk. Now the Salamander boy knew he shouldn't but he _really_ wanted to see what she had written. And although he knew she had written letters before to her mom he had never heard anything about writing letters to her servants, he figured she had been writing some of her novel. He picked up the papers and read them…

Meanwhile…

Lucy was sitting with her knees up to her chin against her bathroom door. Tears were flowing out of her eyes as she held her face.

"_Lucy?" _

_Oh crap! I must have woken Natsu. _Lucy Got up and looked in the mirror. She wiped under her eyes though her eyes were both a bit red. Who knows though? Natsu, being so dense, probably wouldn't even notice.She opened the door and

"Ahhh! Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" The girl had about a thousand thoughts in one moment. _How did he find me? Wasn't he just in my room? He did hear me cry did he? _But she only addressed one of them. "You were just asleep how did you find me?"

"I followed the sent!"

"Oh great do I smell **that** bad" She leaned and made an angry glare at him.

He then laughed. "No, no, I love your smell, Lucy. It's just my sense in smell is great remember?" She felt dumb, of course his nose. **That's** how he found her.

"So hey," He suddenly spoke, which caused the pretty brown eyed girl to look up at him.

"Y-Yeah?" She replied. She was scared of what he was going to ay next, his tone was serious and face was as well.

"Are you okay?" The salmon haired boy questioned. The girl was shocked. Did he hear her crying? Did he read her letter? "Your eyes are red" This explanation made her at ease.

"Oh yeah! Y-You see I came into the bathroom to re-apply my makeup and stuff b-but I poked myself in the eye with my mascara instead. Pretty funny huh?" This was a total lie that she had made up on the spot. Natsu could tell but he knew there was obviously a reason to why she made up the lie, so he let it pass.

"I'd say pretty dumb." Natsu teased as Lucy punched him in the chest, followed by her own laughter. "Alright you wrote your letter so now what?"

The blondie thought about it for a bit. "I have an idea but you're okay with leaving the house right?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" The dragon boy stated nonchalantly.

"Oh I just thought cause it's dark outside and stuff and... Anyway! I know of an awesome place we can go! You wanna go see it? It's totally cool!" What she had in mind wasn't as "awesome" as it was _beautiful_, but she knew saying "cool" and "awesome" would only lure Natsu in closer.

"Hmn…. Alright let's go!" Natsu fell into her trap and was totally pumped. "Hey what are you doin?"

"I'm putting my make up on before we go, duh" She help her mascara up to her eye and brushed her already long eye lashes.

"Geez you know you don't need that right?" The boy mumbled as he turned his head to the side.

Lucy gasped silently. She then busted out in laughter. "Wow I pictured you to be the type to tease me and tell me that I **needed** it! Don't tell me you're pulling a Loke on me are ya?" Lucy teased

"No nothin' like that! Plus, I'm not **that** mean!" Natsu fired back. "Anyway, let's hurry up and go."

She put down her makeup and closed the bathroom door behind her. "Yeah, let's go!"

**Okay I really feel like this is going downhill but I do have good ideas from this story I swear!**

**I feel like I'm making it kinda fast pace. I'm kinda multitasking so I'm just going to blame it on that. Yaaaaayyy!**


	4. The secret place

Lucy locked the door behind her. "Alright." As they started slowly down the street the young girl looked at the boy she currently had feelings for. He looked down at her and she quickly turned her head as he laughed silent enough so that she couldn't hear.

The blonde looked back at Natsu and smiled.

_You know I had never realized how much taller Natsu is than me, it's actually kinda dreamy… W-Wait did I just use dreamy to describe Natsu? AS IF._

"Hey are you on a date tonight, blondie? You know I could do better~"

"It- It's not like that!" The girl known by the men on the boat as "blondie" sighed and apologized to Natsu. He honestly didn't know why she was even apologizing in the first place. He was sort of okay with calling this a date, though he couldn't tell her that. What if it ruined their friendship?

As they walked and walked they came to a forest with a little path for them to walk through. The dragon boy felt a push on his back and then arms swing around him.

"We're almost there!" Her beautiful chocolate eyes sparkled as she cheered.

"Hey I like your excitement, Luce!" The path was lit by Christmas lights to show where it lead to. "Hey where'd the lights come from?"

"Actually, I put them there. I really love this place, I come here a lot with Pleu." Lucy explained. …."Pleu's so cuuuteee"

"Right. So anyway where was he today anyway" Natsu questioned as they strolled down the path.

"Oh today was one of the days he wasn't available." The golden girl clarified nonchalantly. "Ah but close your eyes!"

"What why?" When he only got a stare in return he sighed and submitted. To guide him, yet make sure his eyes were closed, she put one hand behind his back and one casing his eyes.

She guided him to the departure of the path and pulled her hands back. "Okay Look"

Natsu opened his eyes and all he could see was a swing set a hill and a beautiful lake. The lake was so big and it seemed to be a blanket of stars because of the way it reflected the night sky. His mouth dropped and Lucy smiled at him.

"You're the only person I've ever taken here before. Don't tell anyone about it, okay?" Natsu shaked his head in a "of course not" manner and Lucy just laughed.

The girl grabbed the boys hand and went to the swing sets. She sat down on the swing as the amazed boy did the same. He smiled which brought a smile to the young girls face as well. "It's beautiful isn't it…" Yes it was outstanding but the dragon boy could think of something, no, someone even more beautiful.

"Y-You know…" The wizard girl looked at him. "You know…" He mumbled and then collected his thoughts. Of course he couldn't tell Lucy she was more beautiful. She would probably reject him and feel… awkward.

"You know..?" The girl repeated. He quickly scrambled in his mind for something smart to say.

"Sky is yeah.." Wow that does it. Brilliant.

"Sky is yeah?" The girl looked at him and afterward she laughed. "The sky is yeah I guess." The girl started swinging on the swing.

As he ignored the girls teasing he noticed something. "Seriously though, this scene is perfect for a celestial wizard isn't it?"

"Yeah! I mean celestial wizards are the prettiest after all~" The fair-haired lassie joked.

Natsu laughed and then said something he regretted. "Yeah they are!"

Lucy stopped swinging her swing and just stared at the boy who pretty much called her pretty.

_Did he just call me pretty? Was he joking? _

"What's wrong Lucy? You look red. Are you mad?" The dense boy flinched as the girl just started swinging again.

"I'm not mad you idiot." The coffee eyes of hers closed as she got up to go lay in the grass in front of the lake.

After a minute or two the fire eater decided to go lay in the grass beside her "Hey what-chya doin?"

After he didn't get an answer he observed her closer and noticed she had fallen asleep.

_How did she fall asleep so fast?_ He wondered. _Oh well, I guess I should take her home and we should get in bed. _The boy lifted the girl up onto his back and carried her through the path all the way home and into bed.

**Alright this was the fourth chapter. There's going to be more though I promise! **

**I feel like my writing style is really sloppy but hopefully you guys will understand. I made Natsu's thoughts underlined and Italicized while I made Lucy's thoughts just Italicized. **


	5. At Night

Soft brown eyes fluttered open"huh…? Why am I in bed?"

The blonde looked around and she was in her room with the lights off.

_D-Did Natsu carry me here? _

She pulled the blanket off of her and saw Natsu lying next to her, sound asleep.

"W-What is he-!?"

"Hmn?" The dragon boy made a noise in his sleep, which startled the girl. As the girl got up from bed she noticed how dirty she was.

Must have fallen asleep in the grass. That's the last thing I remember anyway. The girl sighed. "I should take a bath" She whispered so she wouldn't wake the boy. As she started for the door, the floor board squeaked a little. She jerked her head back to see if she had woken the sleeping dragon. See that she hadn't, she opened the door and left quietly.

She had stepped into the bath.

_I'll have to thank Natsu tomorrow for bringing me home…. But then I'll have to beat the crap out of him for sleeping in the same bed with me!_

_Still though… he can be really sweet_

It was about 2:00 by the time Lucy had changed into pajamas and came back into the room. She had walked over to her desk and looked at the letter she had written earlier. When she noticed she hadn't put her letter in an envelope yet she assembled the papers. She looked at the first page and detected something at the very bottom.

_You can talk to anybody in Fairy Tail. _

_One person's sadness becomes_

_Everyone's sadness._

_We love you, Lucy._

The fair-haired girl trembled as her coffee colored eyes did the same. She knew who wrote this. The girl knew she should be angry with Natsu. Angry with him for reading her personal letter. And angry with him for writing on the letter meant for her mother. But she wasn't. She also supposed she should feel grateful for his support. But she wasn't. All she could do was laugh.

"Don't be stupid, Natsu" She muttered, "I don't want my friends to feel the way I do."

The wizard girl got up from her chair and speed walked to the door, not thinking about waking the sleeping beast. As she turned the door knob something warm caught her other hand.

She turned around to find Natsu. "N-Natsu…"

Said boy tugged her hand, pulling her in to an embrace.

"You don't have to keep it in."

"W-What…?" Lucy was shocked. Was Natsu trying to comfort her?

"We can count on each other. You can trust me. So just don't leave, okay?" His tone was serious and slightly unstable like he was about to cry.

"Lucy, you're part of Fairy Tail. Everyone will support your problems no matter what. You can't say ones problem matters more than another does. Because, Lucy, if it's a big deal to you, than it's a big deal to me."

"Natsu, I-"She lost her voice. Her heart sank and tears slid down her cheeks. As she tried to talk she could only wail. Natsu could tell what she was trying to say.

"I know you don't want to make your friends sad. But your friends don't want you to be sad either. You think you can hide your sadness so well, but I could tell from the moment you began writing that letter something was wrong." He stroked his hand through her hair. Her cries became louder as he held her close.

Lucy pulled back from Natsu, and stared at his face. The boy smiled. His smile was really something. It was contagious like the flu, even Lucy who was currently balling like a baby smiled back.

"Even now with your eyes all red, and your wet face. And you're not even wearing makeup. You're beautiful, Lucy… A girl with a face and personality like yours shouldn't cry."

Lucy grabbed his shirt as she swung onto her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. The dragon boy was in disbelief.

_**Did she just kiss my cheek…? **_

He looked down at her, grabbed her wet face and kissed her tenderly. At first the blonde was stunned but then she threw her arms around his neck and enjoyed it. He was warm and it felt nice. Her hair was still wet and it made her cold. When they broke apart, they both didn't know what to say. Lucy backed up from his embrace.

"Y-You know…" The fire eater looked at the girl who had just spoken "I-I've never been kissed before…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"They say your first kiss is always the most magical" She blushed and turned her head away.

"Then yours was doubly magical because it was with the most awesome wizard alive, me!" Natsu laughed trying to make the situation less awkward. "So was it as magical as you hoped it would be?"

"Even more" She grabbed his hand.

The two walked over to the bed and got under the blankets. The boys cuddled up against the blonde. The girl rested her head on his chest and they both drifted asleep.

The Next Morning

Nobody could find either Natsu or Lucy at the guild.

"Come on Gray" The fierce scarlet haired women grabbed said, "Gray" and walked out the guild hall doors.

"What!?" He shrieked

They arrived at The one and only Lucy Heartfilia's house and barged in. When they got up to her room, they found Lucy and Natsu, cuddled up and sound asleep in the bed.

**************************  
**Alright guys that's it for that story. But I have a new idea for Nalu anyway so yeye. Sorry this is my first fanfiction ever so I'm really sorry if it's bad or sloppy or something idk I'll get better I promise! Anyway Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading it means a lot to me!**

**Until next time!**

**Bye!**


End file.
